Evil Good Man
Doofenshmirtz has a date and decides to use his "turn-everything-into-Evil-Inator" to turn his new date into evil, but, the inator failed, because it was broken (by Perry in "Day of Livin Gelatin") turning Doofenshmirtz into a romantic good guy, but, with still the same personality Meanwhile, searching for Perry, Baljeet and Buford discover the O.W.C.A. and Monogram and Carl have to erase their memory before they can tell it to Phineas and Ferb who are in the cinema Summary One morning at DEI, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wakes up with the music of his alarm clock: "Best thing you can do," sounds the alarm, while Dr. D goes to the shower singing "Ready for the Bettys ". When he is singing while deodorant style as he made in "Misperceive Monotreme ". Doof realizes that if he turns into evil the date of this night he would have another" Evil Love " Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletchers Backyard, Irving is talking to Buford and Baljeet about the fact that Phineas and Ferb have go to the movies, while talking, Baljeet asks where Perry is, and Buford replied that, Instead of asking go to search him, seeking for Perry, Buford hits the tree, opening a secret entrance, they cross and Buford and Baljeet entering the Owca Returning to the office of Dr. D, Heinz prepares his "Turn-Everything-into-Evil-inator," but when his date calls at the door, the invention starts buzzing and shoots himself, Doof said: "Oh, I remember that, Perry the Platypus spoiling me when gelatin living that good times, good time .... ah!" thereupon, Heinz becomes a romantic, it looks physically, the same, with the difference his hair is combed like Elvis Presley when his date comes, Doof sings a song reminiscent of "Blue Suede Shoes", called "My Black Second-hand Shoes." In the movies, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their parents, waiting for the queue to get in to see the new part of "Stumbelberry Finkbat" In O.W.C.A. Monogram sends Perry his mission: Stop Doofenshmirtz, then cleaning Carl discovers Buford and Baljeet and tries to wipe the memory, but Baljeet is distracted with technology, so just get deleted Buford. Returning to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, the new date of Heinz is bored because she was expecting something more evil, taking into account the Doof's internet profile. Perry arrives and Heinz treats him as his pet, so Perry thinks that One of Heinz's inventions went wrong and try to fix it. In the cinema, the Flynn-Fletchers are still waiting, and, in the O.W.C.A. Carl runs behind Baljeet to erase his memory, when Buford out of the den with memory erased, Isabella talks about Phineas , but Buford gets bored and leaves, also Irving, Isabella is left alone, then Baljeet (with erased memory, supposed) sits with Isabella, and start speaking and then, happened Isabella was depressed because Phineas that ignores her and Baljeet was dizzy from the deletion memory, so... they kiss, returning home from Heinz, Perry turns everything to normal, ruining the date of Doof and Phineas becomes film without seeing the movie, then got tired of waiting in line, to learn the new couple in the neighborhood .... (Since the start of this season until the next one, Baljeet and Isabella are couple). Songs *My Black Second-hand Shoes (by Dr. Doofenshmirtz) *Quirky Worky Song Running Gags: The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Not seen, but Baljeet and Buford enter across the three Background Information *Baljeet's crush on Isabella is seen again. *In this season (21) Isabella and Baljeet are couple *First time where Phineas and Candace doesn't speak Continuity *It is shown again that Baljeet may have a crush on Isabella. ("What Do it Do?", "Ask a Foolish Question"). *The "Turn-Everything-Into-Evil-Inator" appears again ("Day of the Living Gelatin") *Doof sings "Ready for the Bettys" again ("Out of Toon") *"Ready for the Bettys" is heard for the fourth time ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Out of Toon") *Carl has a mission again ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Undercover Carl") *Someone discover Perry's secret again (Lawrence in "I Was a Middle-Aged Robot", Phineas and Ferb in "Ready for the Bettys" and "Across the Second Dimension" and Albert in a episode of "Carl: College Years") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas (not speaking cameo) *Asley Tishdale as Candace (not speaking cameo) *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom (not speaking cameo) *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Sheana Easton as Doofenshmirtz's date *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Category:Season 21 Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories created by "Trolypac"